Another Romantic Comedy
by Drmiracle
Summary: Patricia Williamson went to New York for a fresh new start. Eddie Miller was stuck working in his dad's record company. What happens when the two meet, and instantly fall in love? Is this to have a twisted ending, or is it just another romantic comedy? OFF OF HIATUS
1. Red-Heads and Mixtables

**Hey. I'm here with yet another story. I hope you enjoy it and reviews help!**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

"Patricia! Patricia!" Someone shouted.

I squinted my eyes open,blinded by the light. My curtains had been opened,and my room cleaned. My sister, Piper stood before me, shaking me awake.

"You're gonna be late!" She said.

"For what," I mumbled, flopping back down on my bed.

"Oh I don't know, you're new job!" Her sarcasticness was ignored while I flipped up and ran to my closet. I didn't even wonder how she got into my house. It was almost 9 and I had to be downtown at 10.

I grabbed a black and white poka-dot button up top and some grey jeans. Piper threw me a necklace which I caught easily. I hopped into the shower and turned on the water.

"I'm so happy for you," Piper called from the room.

"Yeah?" I was washing my hair now.

"Yeah. This job is good for you. Mum and dad don't think so, but screw them, right?"

"Right." I said. My mom and dad _really _didn't approve of me moving to New York. But I needed a new start and New York was the only way to get it. Today was the start of my new internship at a record company. Sure, it wasn't what I imagined myself doing, but who cares. It gives good money. And right noe, I really needed that money.

"You deserve this Trixie," she said. I could hear her smile.

I exited the bathroom, fully clothed make upped and all.

"You look great!" Piper declared. "When you get home from your first day," she smiled instantly when she said 'first day.' "I made reservations for us at Butter."

"Great," I said. Butter was one of my favorite resteraunts. "I'm gonna grab my purse and jacket and I'm gonna go."

Piper checked her watch and made a face. "I have to meet Jonathon today. I promised I'd have coffe with him at 9:30."

"Oooh," I taunted . "Jonathon."

"He's just a co-worker!" Piper shouted.

"Sure he is."

"Whatever. See ya later Trix." She left my apartment.

I hope she didn't think I hadn't noticed her take my coffee.

* * *

Downtown New York. The place a small normal small town girl doesn't want to be caught up in. There's just one problem. I wasn't a normal small town girl.

I stood before the towering building. It had to be _at least _60 stories. I looked up at it in amazement. I couldn't believe _I'd _be working _here._ I almost ran out of breathe, before I shook off all my worries and walked inside It was even more amazing than the outside.

Everything just looked so..fun. That was definately unexpected. The walls were so many different colors. One was purple, and two others were bright orange. Beanbag chairs were set in a corner where two teenage boys were practicing their singing. There were desks set up a few feet away from an elevator, where two pretty blonde girls came in who looked _really _happy. They must have been signed to the records.

A lot of people were in here. There were offices with names on the opaque windows.

_Marry Andrews, Peeta Zolo, Nina Martin, Mara Jaffray._

I thought they were offices, but one of the doors had been left opened to reveal a piano, a microphone, a desk, a popcorn machine, a laptop and a whole lot of other things. It must have been a place for the main stars of the company to practice. I must've been right becasue two girls were singing the most beautiful melody as they walked into the room that had _Mara Jaffray _on the window.

"Who are you," I heard a voice ask. I turned around so fast I nearly fell. A blonde girl with a soft smile looked at me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm...um. Intern?"

"Oh. Mr. Sweet's office is on the second floor. And be careful. As fun as this place looks, there are some mean people. But don't worry. People know me and now I know you..."

"Patricia," I said."Patricia Williamson. But everyone calls me Trixie."

"Okay Trixie," the girl said. "I'm Taylor and I'll see you around?"

I nodded, earning a smile from the girl, as I darted for the elevator and pushed the button that said 2.

* * *

**Eddie POV**

I was in my dad's office at Star Record Indestries, complaining about how old my mix table was.

"I'll get you a new one, Eddison!" He finally gave in.

"I told you, it's Eddie," I said.

"I told you, I'm your boss!" He retorted. He was in a bad mood today, but so was I.

"You're my dad!"

He quieted down and went to his computer.

"A new intern is coming today. I'll order the mix table and you can leave." He sounded much quieter, calmer now.

"What's her name?"

"P-" He started, but at that moment, a pretty red-head entered the office.

"Patricia," My dad said, motioning for me to get up and for her to sit.

"I heard Jennate hired you."

She nodded. Jennate was my dad's personal assistant.

"Good. Tell me your specialty."

"Song writing," she said instantly. "I'm great at it."

"Great," my dad said. He liked song writers the best. He made the people signed to the record look good. "Pros and cons?"

"I don't sing my songs," she said. "Con. I can write you a song in a week's time. Pro."

"Excellent. I want a song on my desk a week from now. That's Tuesday morning."

She nodded.

"Your office is on the third floor."

"I have an office?" She asked, astounded.

"Everyone has an office at Star Intestries. C28 should be the adress. Eddie, escort her will you?"

I looked at him. He never had me escort anyone before.

"Please," he added.

I nodded, and mostioned for her to come with me. She looked hesitant, but nodded and came with me.

While we were in the elevator, she started humming. Her voice was so beautiful, and I wondered why she didn't sing her songs. She saw me staring at me 5 minuted later, and smiled. She was _super_ pretty. I was going to get to know her. If it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**There you go. One chapter, done. I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. I don't know if you caught it, but Mara and Nina's names were on those doors Patricia was looking at, and they will be making an appearance in the story.**

**Reviews a love my lovely readers. And the first person who reviews THIS CHAPTER, gets to pick who else makes an apperance in the story and gets to pick the next POV. Tempting enough? I hoped you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. French Fries and New Songs

**Thank you guys so much for those reviews! I woke up and checked my page and I just couldn't stop smiling when I saw the reviews. This was supposed to be updated tommorow, but you guys made me happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

"I don't want it," I said, pushing away the fry Eddie had put in my face.

"You've never had a french fry before, and you're about to eperiance the greatness of it."

I rolled my eyes, but took the fry, and put it in my mouth. God, it was good!

"Mmm," I heard myself groan. Eddie smirked.

Somehow, him showing me into my office, turned into him coming in and us talking, and that turned into us having lunch.

He had McDonalds, but I had Subway. I took a bite out of my footlong and walked over to my desk. I swung around in the chair, my feet in the air.

"You look like my dad when he _thinks _none's watching."

I smiled, and continued my spinning. Eddie checked his watch.

"Gotta run," he said getting up.

"Wait!" I found myself saying. What was I doing? "What's your job here?"

"Mixtables," he said simply. "Ever heard the Glee Cast version of Bust A Move?"

I nodded.

"All me." He smiled and walked out. I don't know why, but I wanted him to come by again. I found myself smiling and thinking about him, looking up at the nothingness on the ceiling.

* * *

**Eddie POV**

The girl never had a french fry before! I couldn't believe my ears when she told me. She said her parents were so fat-free and she never had anything greesy. Well,under their watch, of course. So, I picked up a fry, and told her to eat it. When I heard her go, "Mmmm," I knew I had won.

I got in the elevator and Blondie came in.

"Hey Blondie."

"I told you not to call me that," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Did you meet the new girl?"  
"Yeah," I said honestly. "We just had lunch."  
"Lunch?" Taylor asked. "You haven't had lunch with anyone one since Ariana."

_Ariana._

The word stung me like knives. Ariana was my old girlfriend. She...wasn't around anymore. Some planeride gone wrong.

"Yeah," I said. I pictured Patricia's red hair, and then Ariana's. Both completely different shades. But I found Patricia's more...attractive.

"She's never had a french fry,"I changed the subject.

"No way!" Taylor fake gasped, forgetting Ariana. "Did you give her one?"

"Of course! None in New York can go around not knowing what a french fry is. Or chips, as the British call them."

"So you caught her accent?"

"Of course. She talks _a lot."_

"Something you two have in common," Taylor laughed. The elevator stopped on the 1st floor and Taylor jumped up. "Have a good day Eddie." She left, waving at me. I walked out of the elevator and bumped into Mara. All her papers flew to the floor.

"Sorry," she said quickly, gathering up the papers. "Hey Eddie." All the papers were neatly in her arms now. "Catch the new girl?"

"Yeah," I said. "We just had lunch."

"Lunch?" She sounded like Taylor, just British. "You haven't had lunch with anyone since-"

"Ariana," I cut her off. "I know."

"Oh," she said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Well, have a nice day. I have to drop these song lyrics by Mr. Sweet's office." She walked away, her long, red skirt flowing after her. Then came Nina. What a coinsedence. She had papers too.

"SO sorry!" She said, gathering them up. I remembered it was Tuesday. All the song writers had to turn in their new songs. They had to do this every week for 10 weeks. Then, they got to either sing their songs, or find a singer to sing their songs. Nina sung her own.

"So," Nina said, papers neat in her arms. "What do you think of the new girl?"

"She's fun," I answered. We had lunch."

"Cool," she said. I was _so _happy she didn't bring up Ariana. "I think she's nice. I saw her this morning, I would've said hi, but Mara wanted to sing her new song to me so I went to her practice room instead.

I nodded. "Okay see ya Eddie. I have a dead-line." She walked off and looked through her papers, making sure they were int the right order.

I sighed and headed toward Serena's practice room. I knocked. "Cece?"

She opened the door, her strawberry blonde hair swining behind her.

"Eddie," she let me in but didn't bother to shut the door. "I need the mix-tables to work miracles for this song."

"Who wrote it?" I was popping grapes into my mouth.

"Patricia Williamson. She's not allowed to do this yet, but she really wanted it. I had no choice."

I looked at her in amazement. What did the song say.

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah," she handed the papers to me.

_Day Dreamer..._

* * *

**Ta da! Cliffhanger. I hope you liked it. And I got quite a few PMs that all asked the same thing. No Taylor is not Taylor Swift. But her character does look like her. But a celeb will be in this story. I'll give you a hint. Her annitials are C.R.J. **

**But aside from our real celebs, how about our celebs on here? I had a Mara and Nina appearance, as promised. Soon there will be a Fabian appearance and a Joy (search Klariza Clayton singing on Youtube. Weird, but she can sing)appearance, but that's the last ones who'll have a record label. The rest of the kids will show up when they do and how they do. **

**The first person who reviews THIS CHAPTER, gets a little sneek-peek at the next chapter. Sound good enough?**

**Reviews are love my dear readers. And I need love! Therefor, Review! :)**


	3. The Music Box

**I love you guys! Your reviews mean the world to me! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

I had given a song I wrote to some Serena girl. She was freaking out because she lost her's and then refused to take mine. But then, I started begging and when she finally said yes, I skipped off to Subway. I swear I'm growing more and more like Piper every day!

I was walking to her practice room and I saw Eddie being handed my song.

"HELLO!" I yelled snatching up the song. "Serena!"

"They call me Cece and I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want anyone reading your songs."

"I don't!" I yelled. I knew I was overreacting but I really didn't want anyone reading my song.

"Okay I'm sorry," she said, taking the song. "I'll take to the grave just don't be mad at me."

I took a deep breathe and nodded.

"Take the mixtables out of the song and put in a guitar," I said. "It's slow tempo and works better."

Cece nodded and said, "Sorry Eddie. Call Jo we need her now."

Eddie nodded and glanced up at me. I gave him a faint smile, before ushering him out and closing the door.

* * *

**Eddie POV**

What just happened? I was pretty sure she kicked me out, but I wasn't sure of anything at the moment. I sighed, and hopped on the elevator. My dad was sure to be reading songs and correcting errors now so I decided to wonder about.

Sure, it was weird for a 21 year old man to wonder around a comany he had been working in for over 4 years, but I was bored. Soon, I found myself in front of Patricia's office door,and then my mind wondered off.

_Why did singers have practice room and offices, and song writers only had offices? Why were Bottle Nosed dolphins called bottle nosed if their nose aren't even shaped like bottles?_

For a while I just stood there, lost in thought, before, without thinking, turning the knob and walking in.

Her office looked completely set up already. Which made sense, because in the many hours we were talking, she demanded we get the office looking straight.

Her desk had her laptop set up perfectly, and pictures of people were set on it. Beanbag chairs were set up in a corner, and a mini fridge was sitting by her desk. Then there was a tiny wooden box, with _Patricia _engraved into the wood. I walked over to her desk and carefully opened it. Unlike a regular music box would've done, this one actually sung.

_Goodnight my darling_

_Off to bed_

_Tommorow's a new day for all to see_

_And be happy because I said_

_Goodnight my darling_

_Off to bed_

_Tommorow's a new day for all to-_

"What are you doing in here?!"  
I shut the box closed and turned around.

Patricia.

* * *

**I know. A bit of a filler. How was the music box? I'm not a song writer so that was kinda new to me. Reviews are love my dear readers, and the first review this chapter gets, the owner get's a sneek peek of the next chapter! Sound good? Until next time my darlings.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. The Invite

**Today I was in a good mood and I felt like being nice, so I gave everyone who reviewed the last chapter a sneak peek. I might do that sometimes, so make sure you review! And, because I feel good, I'm updating early!**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

Serena-or Cece-and I had just finished making the finishing touches on my song and I was headed up to my office. But boy was I mad when I got there!

"What are you doing in here?!" I asked through clenched teeth.

I heard something snap shut, and then he swished around and looked at me.

"Umm…"

"Why are you in my office?"

"I..um..hi?" He stuttered.

"Whatever," I mumbled, sitting in my chair and pulling out my notebook.

"Is this you?" Eddie asked, picking up a picture of Piper.

"No," I answered. He looked confused. "That's my sister."

"You have a twin?" He sounded shocked.

"Yeah. Maybe you could meet her. We're going to Butter tonight."

"Okay," he said, sitting the picture down. "I'll bring Taylor."

A shock of sadness flew through me. Taylor. The girl I met this morning. She _had _to be his girlfriend.

"Sure. Maybe Seren-" I started, but I stopped. "Cece can come, too?"

"No. She has a date with some Damien guy."

"Oh," I nodded. "Well, I'll see you tonight? You know Butter is, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Of course. I'll see you there."

I smiled at him and he did the same.

"You _know_ you're happy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh _please._"

* * *

**Ok. Some real drama is coming your way. They're all going to Butter, and Patricia thinks Eddie's dating Taylor. Destination: Drama**

***Chapter 3***

**xXAquaMangoxX: Thanks so much! I'm happy you liked it!**

**PeddieTogether4Ever: I'm pretty sure I told you this in your sneak peek, but I love your profile image! And thanks. I really wanted to make it seem homely and peaceful**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: Aww, your review made my day! And please don't die because I don't update ;) But that made me laugh and smile**

**Peddie213: I can't tell you much about the music box, only that it comes back up in the story, so be ready for that**

**AlishaFabinaFan: That will be unvailed later in the story, so keep reading!**

***Chapter 2***

**TysonRoarPeddieRocks13: Yeah. Carly Rae Jepson. And thanks!**

**Backup Zebo: Haha! Thanks! I love Glee too and that's why I decided to put that in there**

**DesiredHOA01: Yes. It is Carly Rae Jepson. My story is kinda twisted and you'll see why she comes into my story**

**sarvaniluvsbooks: Ya, I know right? I just thought it'd be really funny and you guys would throw some rampage about french fires No JK**

**Peddie213: Ya Eddie and Ariana were a thing**

***All The Rest***

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love y'all and you guys make my day! XOXO See ya later!**


	5. The Brother At Butter

**You guys are just tots amazing, and because of that, I've made a change. After reading this chapter, read the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Taylor POV**

I was in my room, strumming my guitar, keeping the steady beat to a nameless song. Cece was somewhere in the house, most likely in her room, with her new boyfriend. Eddie had come in an hour ago with the stupidest smile on his face.

About 5 minutes later, Eddie was standing in my doorstep. He was wearing the smirk that said he was going to ask for something in a one minute period of time.

"What do you want now, Eddie?" I asked, sitting my guitar down, no longer keeping the beat to the song.

"I need," Eddie started. "To come to Butter with me."

"Why?"

"Patricia wants me to meet he sister and I said I'd bribng you because Cece was out with some guy."

"Cece's in her room." I retorted, though I wasn't even sure if it was true.

"Alright, so I lied. Just please come with me! It means a lot to me-I mean her!"

"Oh my God," I said, getting up. "You like her!"

"Well I wouldn't say like...More like admire.."

"Okay," I said. "I'll go."

"YES!" Eddie shouted, picking me up and spinning me around. "You're the best!"  
He sat me down and on his way out called,"Wear something nice!"

I rolled my eyes but went to my closet. What did I have that was nice enough?...

* * *

**Eddie POV**

I could've kissed Taylor! I was _so _happy! And sure, maybe I did like Patricia. But I'd probably never admit it.

I went to Cece's door and knocked on it. It opened itself, and sure enough, she _was _with a boy.

"Ehm," I coughed, interupting their make-out session.

"Eddie?" She said. "What is it?" That was the thing I loved about Cece. No matter what you did, you couldn't make her mad. Never.

"Can I ask you somehting?"

"Shoot."

"Can you giveme...girl advice?"

She told the guy to wait a minute, and then stepped into the hallway with me.

"Whose the lucky girl?"

"Patricia."

"Okay," she said. "You want her to like you, right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well. She seems like the punk-rock type of girl. So, you might wanna buy her some roses. But make sure they're either white or red. Not pink. And tell her she looks pretty. All girls like that."

"Then what?" I asked when she didn't continue.

"Then," she put her hand on my shoulder, "you're on your own buddy."

She went back into her room, shutting the door this time. _Someone _would be having a good night.

* * *

**Patricia POV**

I was looking at myself in the mirror. I felt so, awkward.

I had let Piper pick out my outfit, and really was regretting it.

She had picked out a dark blue dress with an open cut on my stomache, leaving it completely bare. And the cut put was a triangle! Not a circle, but a triangle! But she demanded I wear it along with some red lipstick, hoop earrings the same color as my dress, and to top it all off, high heels that made my feet hurt like hell!

About 30 minutes later, Piper came in. She was wearing a short, strapless dress. But over that dress there was this really light, see-through fabric that really complimented her complection.

"You look amazing," we said to eachother. We both laughed, and then Piper said, "Can I borrow your clutch?"

"Sure," I said. "Which one?"

"The red one with the rubies on it."

"Yeah it's in the closet. But I wanna wear your black heels. These make my feet hurt like-"

"Hell?" She finished. "I know. They're under your bed."

She went to my closet and it was then that I realized she was wearing _my _dress.

"Hey!" I shouted! "That's my dress!"  
"Yeah," she said. "But let's face it looks _way _better on me than you."

"We look _exactly _the same!"

She shrugged and left the room with my clutch.

"Mvgdsn," I muttered. I was glad she didn't hear me because what I said wasn't pretty.

* * *

About an hour later, we were sitting at our regular seats by the window at Butter. But the table was bigger and set for four. Eddie and Taylor weren't here yet, and I was glad because I _really _didn't want to see them holding hands and doing all that mushy stuff.

Piper and I chatted it up for about 40 minutes, and then Piper turned her head and her jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"What?" I asked, before turning my head and doing the same thing.

Taylor, the regular plain girl I had met this morning, was possibly the hottest girl here. And I'm talking Serena van Der Woodsen hot.

"Whoa," Piper and I whispered.

She wore a light pink and black poka dot playsuit, black earrings, and black heels. I'd never seen someone pull off a playsuit.

I put all my insecurities aside, and said, "Hey guys," as they sat down at our table.

Taylor kept looking back and fourth from me to Piper. I thought that was kinda weird considering people were still staring at her.

Taylor and Eddie exchanged one look, and smiled. I looked down.

"You two look really good together," I said. "How long have you been dating?"

They both burst out laughing.

"He's my stepbrother," Taylor laughed.

I looked at them wide-eyed. "Oh."

"I brought you roses," Eddie said,changing the subject and handing me a bouque of roses. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, admiring them. Taylor and Piper looked at eachother with raised eyebrows, but I ignored them. I smiled at Eddie and he did the same. It was like we were talking with our eyes.

"Hey there Romeo and Juliet," Piper said, breaking our gaze. "There are others here who aren't totally in love right now."

I sort of blushed.

I picked up my menu and pretended to read the orders, even though I knew them by heart. The others did the same.

When the waitor came around to take our order I said, "I'll have the Sea Food Paella extra lemon and a side of breadsticks."

"I'll have the Lobster Special with extra butter and some caviar," Piper said.

"I'll have the..um. Curry Pomies Fries?"

Piper and I burst out laughing, while Eddie and Taylor looked at us like we were crazy.

"It's Curry _Pome' Frites_," I said.

"Oh. I'll have those." Eddie said.

"I'll have what she's having," Taylor motioned to Piper.

"On second thought," Eddie said. "I'll have the Chicken Alfrento."

Piper and I burst out laughing again, and this time Taylor joined us. This would be a good night.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed Eddie making those funny mistakes on the food. Anyway here's the change I'm making. If you review this chapter and the next chapter period, you get a sneak peek at the next one. Sound good? And, to make things even more amazing, I'm gonna start doing pairings! PM me on what pairings you want beside Peddie. There will also be a poll I'll open up. The top three winners will become a pairing, so get excited and start voting! **

**And also, do you remember in season 1 when Amber told Nina and Fabian, "Hey there Romeo and Juliet," when they were staring into eachother's eyes? I have a really good memory when it comes to HOA...**

**Reviews are love my dearies. You've done a great job at reviewing so far, and I'm loving every single one of them! So come on, 5-10 more reviews? That's all I ask! At least 5! Until next time, keep reviewing! Log out and review! No, I'm just playing. Spread the word of this story, though. And if you do, tell me so I can give you a little treat….** **;)**


	6. Home Sweet Meddling

**Hey guys! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story! But, my other stories aren't progressing very well, so check 'em out? Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Piper POV**

We were walking into Patricia's apartment building. It had been a long night of laughing and eating and we were all tired, so we decided to relax at Patricia's place for a while.

Patricia turned the key in the lock, and led us in.  
"Welcome to Case De Williamson," she said, ushering us inside.

As expected, Taylor and Eddie's mouths dropped right open. There eyes were planted on the ceiling, also expected.

There, on the ceiling, were exactly a hundred and fifty photos. No more, no less. But that wasn't the amazing part...

All of the photos on the ceiling, spelled out Patricia.

I had more of a taste for art than music, and when Patricia first moved in, we decided to mix our loves for art and music for her place. So we popped out our photot albums, and spelled her name out with the pictures. And a week later, we did the same with my place.

"Cool," Taylor and Eddie said together.

Me and Patrcia put on identical smiles, and propped down on he black couch.

"Do you like it?" Patricia asked anxiously.

"I _love _it!" Taylor said. She was looking at her autographed guitar now. Who autographed it? John Lennon from The Beatles.

"How did you do this?" Eddie asked, looking at our work of art.

"Piper loves art," Patricia started. "She actually goes to art school. What d'you call that place?"

"Columbia," I reminded her. "And it's not just an art school. I'm just taking all the art stuff they have there."

"Yeah," Patricia said. "Even though NYU is so much better, but anyway she's into art. And I'm into music. So she came with a drawing, some photo albums and I had some guitars and signed things. So, we decorated my apertment."

"Wow," Eddie said. He was admiring her signed guitar, too. "John Lennon..."

"I think I'm gonna go," Taylor said suddenly. She gave me a look and I caught on quickly.

"Yeah," I said, pretending to check the time. "I gotta get home."

"Yeah I better get go-" Eddie started, but Taylor hit him on the back of the head.

"Eddie said he'd love to stay!" She shouted, dragging me out of the room.

I had a pretty good feeling about this...

* * *

**Okay! I hope you're satisfied. Patricia and Eddie have to spend a whole night together. Sound intersesting? But this story will not have any dirty stuff in it. We're keeping it clean. Any who, If you review this chapter at all, you get a preview of the next one.**

**Until next time my friends. Until next time...**


	7. Sleepovers And Memories

**Hey guys. The last updates were two updates in one day, and I've been trying to avoid that because people skip reviewing the first update chapter, and read the next one and review that one. So that won't happen again... I'm really serious about reviews, guys. I wanna have a story that has 100 or 200 reviews, because people do have stories like that, and they're so lucky! But any who, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**General POV**

"Okay so tell me again," Patricia said, plopping onto the couch next to Eddie, and handing him a hot chocolate. It was nearly 2 AM in the morning, but they had been talking for _hours _and they were pretty sure the neighbors were annoyed at their continuous laughing and yelling.

"Alright," Eddie said, stopping to take a sip of his hot chocolate.

Patricia had changed into some comfy pajamas and slippers, while Eddie had just took off his jacket and shoes. They were both really enjoying each others company, after have had yelled some sware words about Piper and Taylor's rudeness and meddling.

"So our parents had just said 'I do,'" Eddie started back up. "And Taylor and I had watched the Parent Trap one too many times. So we had decided to get our parents back together. Little did we know that we sent the invite to the wedding to the wrong postal code, address and everything. It ended up in Japan, and we almost got arrested for sending all those letters!"

"Wait," Patricia yelled. "They actually came?"

"Ya," Eddie said. "They started yelling at us in Japanese and English something of German..." He trailed off, remembering the white flowers and angry Japanese people.  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, nearly spilling her hot chocolate.

"Yeah." Eddie took another sip of his hot chocolate. "It was pretty intense. But we were lucky our Aunt Kim had spent three years in Japan, so she got us out in the clear."

"Lucky," Patricia said. "Whenever I got in trouble, it was because Piper or my idiot brother Nathan did something so incredibly stupid, and blamed it on me. And I had none to put me out in the clear."

"Where's your brother?"

Patricia paused. Should she tell him? Did she trust him enough? Did she really want to spill her past to someone she hadn't even known for 24 hours yet? After a minute, she decided that for some weird reason, she would.

"He died three years ago," Patricia said.

"Oh," Eddie said. He felt _so _sorry for her.

"How?" He asked, hoping that wasn't too much of a push. I mean, they had only met 19 hours ago.

"Umm," She said, small, round tears forming in her eyes. "He... I don't think I can tell you that much yet.."

"Oh, um.." Eddie said,for the first time in his life, at loss for words.

He was kind of hurt that she didn't trust him that much yet, but he still understood. He didn't want to tell someone his parents were divorced the first second they met, and he sorta got her situation. When he and Ariana had first met, he didn't tell her his parents were divorced, and she hadn't told him her dad was dead.

"That's fine. Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"

He watched her, hypnotized, as she took her long, auburn hair out of her ponytail and flipped it across her shoulder.

Patricia nodded yes, snapping Eddie out of his trance. "The movie's are in my room. Um, I think they're in that box in the corner if my closet."

"Ok," Eddie said, running into her room to get the movies.

While he was shuffling through the closet, looking for the box, he came across an old, slightly stained, photo. It was of a young, beautiful Patricia and a boy who resembled her.

Wait. He _knew _that boy!

* * *

**Ta da! Cliffhanger! Not my best work. Review and tell me if it was good or not.**

**I just barely made my update dead-line. I'll update every two days, and this just barely made it, so be happy!**

**If you review this chapter, you get a sneak peek of the next! Be the first to review, and you get two!**

**Also, coming your way is a new HOA story. No Peddie, but plenty of Fabina and hints of Jara(I am not against Jeroy, but come on, Jara rules!). It was originated to be a non-fanfiction, but decided to mess around with ****it and do a fanfic, too. It'll be called The Remains Of Love. It's on Fiction Press, under the same title and by Drmiracle. Tell me if you want the summary of the story in your review, and I'll send it to you! It's my first original story so if you choose to R&R, be nice! **


	8. ARC Extra Character Form

**Hey guys. It's me. Don't be scared! I'm not giving up on this story! I just wanna tell you guys that I need some extra characters, but I'm having trouble thinking them up. So, PM me some of your ideas, and if I get any decent ones, I'll have them in the story! **

**I get really mad when people write stuff like,**

**name: nately googo**

**age:17**

**And stuff like that. So, be sure to make sure it's correct, or else you will face my wrath! No, just kidding. The form should look like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Skin Color:**

**Homeland(Where they're from):**

**Talent:**

**Secrets(if any):**

**Everything Else:**

**There you go! I'll see you next time with the real chapter 8, Questions And Real Answers!**


	9. Questions and Real Answers

**Hey there! Some of you have that love-hate relationship with The Remains Of Love, which is expected, but you're about to hate me for this chapter! It's the longest one yet, and drama packed! Plus, I've already gotten great ideas for extra characters! Read on!**

* * *

**General POV**

Eddie stared down at the picture in his hands, and gapped at it. He _knew _him!

That was Nathan Williamson, the guy who had worked at the record company for two years, and then mysteriously disappeared. Five months later, they were having a ceremony for his death.

"What are _you doing?_" Patricia asked, just like she had when she caught him with the music box. Eddie threw the picture into his shirt pocket, and swung around.

Patricia's face was unseeable in the dark room, but she was there, attempting to stare down Eddie in the dark room. Some how, it worked.

"I was looking at a picture!" He said. It wasn't a total lie, because he was.

"_My _picture," she hissed, stomping over to him.

She looked at him with her eyes, that were glowing brightly, while slowly taking the picture out of his shirt pocket.

Patricia's eyes were angry, but Eddie's were stuck. Literally. They were stuck staring into the bright, grey eyes before him. They were _beautiful_.

Patricia reluctantly tore her grey eyes from Eddie's hazel ones, and looked at the picture in her small hand. It was of her at the age 11, sitting at the beach with her brother Nathan. She smiled, but then got serious.

"Where' you get this,"she demanded.

"I found it while looking for the movies!" He said truthfully, melting under her stare-down.

"Okay," Patricia said, the angriness going down a bit. "Why'd you pick it up?"

"I was curious!"

"OK," Patricia said, turning around. "Get out."

"What?" Eddie was highly confused. They had just had a wonderful talk about Eddie's hilarious mistake from the past, and now he was being kicked out.

"I said, get out," she repeated, as if talking to a three-year-old.

"But-" Eddie started, only to be cut off.

"Get out!" she yelled, loosing patience. "You were looking through my stuff, plus you're in my room and it's dark! I can't see whatever else it is you've tried to steal."

"Steal?! No w-"

"Save it!" she snapped, turning around so fast she looked like a vision of a ghost. "Get out of my house and _don't _come back."

Eddie looked at her, trying to stare her down, but failed miserably. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I never really _liked _you anyway."

He bumped past her, angry and totally not sorry about his words.

She heard the door slam, and a tear fell down her cheek.

_I never really liked you anyway._

* * *

The next day, Patricia didn't come to work. She didn't the next day and the next day, and Eddie began to grow worried.

Had she done the worst of the worst? Had she done what her brother did in a rush of anger? Or had she quit, not wanting to see his face?

Eddie didn't know the answer, but on Sunday, he decided to see what the big idea was.

He catched a cab over to Brooklyn, and walked the rest of the way to Patricia's place.

When he got there, the door, surprisingly, was left cracked open, and the doormat was stained with something red. Eddie looked down at the doormat, and busted in.

If she had done what he thought she had done, why? What were her motives? And another simple question anyone would ask, when?

Eddie looked around the living room. It looked _exactly _the same as it did that night he stayed over. The black couch had the purple blanket messily thrown over it, and the TV was left on, but on mute. The fan was still running, but much slower, and the table still had the old mugs of hot chocolate on she had done it, it had to be on that night. There was no way possible her mug could have still had the same substance from that night in it, and she had done it a different time. It just wasn't logical nor possible.

Eddie looked in the kitchen. The same as that night! Lights left on, flickering every now and then, and clothes still in the no-longer-running dryer. So far, this wasn't looking good.

Eddie checked her room. The lights were off, but the bed was messier than ever. That night it had been made up, which meant she hadn't done it right after he left, if she had done it at all. Some shattered glass was in a corner, and a cup was spilled over, a red substance coming out of it. Eddie prayed that that wasn't what he thought it was, because if it was, he was sure to barf everywhere.

Eddie gulped visibly, and turned around. He went to the bathroom. The lights were off, but the medicine cabinet was open. This _definitely _wasn't looking good. Eddie rushed over.

_Ibuprofen, Pain Killers Vitamin A, Vitamin D..._ Eddie thought in his head, listing the cabinet's possessions. Nothing dangerous was in there, except maybe the pain killers. But the bottle was still in plastic and hadn't been opened yet, so he guessed she didn't do anything _that _bad.

He moved to the second bedroom. It was a guest room, with a bed, a T.V, a bookshelf and a small desk. It looked like it had never been used, so he went to the last room. It was a tiny room, with a desk, a lamp, a smaller T.V and a bookshelf crammed with books. He guessed this was her study, and that she hadn't been in it. He went anyway, and looked around, still touching nothing, like a cop in a crime-scene.

It looked normal, and he went back into his starting point, the living room. He sat on the couch, frustrated, and dove into deep thought.

_It all adds up, _he thought. _She's committed suicide. The open cabinet, the untouched house, messy bed. It all adds up!_

What he couldn't figure out was why. Why would she do this?

But then it hit him.

_I never really liked you anyway._

* * *

**Ta da! Another chapter, done. I believe it's the second longest yet, so yay! Chapter 5's the longest, so yay again! This story will be a little over 30 chapters, maybe 40. It all depends on what I have happen. But anyway I hope you like it! Until next time,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D**


	10. You!

**Oh my god! This story has passed** _**1,000 **_**views, and almost had ****_2,000! _****I love you guys! Over 60 reviews, I want 70!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

_I crept through the dark room. There was an old couch and a ton of dusty art pieces. I looked around as I went, arms out in front of me. I couldn't even see them, but I could see a glow of light in the next room. I tip-toed to the door, and slowly turned the knob._

_"I knew you'd be here." A voice said._

_I turned around._

My eyelids flew open, and I looked around. I was in a fluffy bed with a red blanket thrown over me. I looked up. Piper was sitting in a chair infront of me, legs crossed and eyes looking straight at me.

"Morning," she said sweetly.

I looked around again. I definitely _did not _fall asleep at Piper's place the night before.

"Piper-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I was walking home from Taylor's place," she said, in her same position. "She had a lot of art and her sister Serena or Cece or Ciera or whatever wanted me to paint something for her. So I got home 3 hours after that and it was 12. My car had ran out of gas at Taylor's so I walked. _A lot. _And I found you, asleep on the sidewalk. And I just want to say one thing. _What. The. Hell?!_"

I rolled my eyes, but then got serious.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're damn right you are!" She said. She was still sitting in that same position, but her eyes looked at me like I was insane. "Do you know what could've happened to you? You're lucky I didn't call mom!"

"What would she have done?" I snapped. My mom was a string that never should be pulled. "Put me in a mental institution like Nathan? Try to hide me from the world? She did that and look where Nathan is now!"

I looked at Piper, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Patricia-" she said, tears rolling down her face. "She tried"

"_Do not _defend her," I growled, getting up.

"Patricia!" She called after me.

It was too late. I was already out the door.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I was freaking out! I had been at Patricia's place for an hour and she hadn't come back. What if she had went off and done the worst? Was it my fault? Did I, the person she'd met not even a day before, hurt her that much? Was I the problem? The bad seed? The start of it all?

I couldn't have been! _She _kicked _me _out. Not the other way around. But what I couldn't figure out was why I felt so guilty.

I paced around the living room, deep in thought.

_This is your fault, _a voice told me.

_No it's not! _Another one yelled. _She did this to herself! She's a psycho like her brother!_

The two voices shot me encouragement to feel unguilty, and scoldings for being so cruel. But after an hour of that, it hit me.

_She wasn't dead._

I knew. I just did. I didn't want to get to detective, so I just sniffed again to make sure. Yup. That was definitely perfume. It was _Heat, _Beyoncé's fragrance. I sniffed one more time. Yup. Perfume. She had been here either last night, or this morning.

I smiled. She was still around.

* * *

I was walking across the street, a bouquet of roses in my hands. I put my feet on the hard pavement and kept moving. I was still worried about Patricia, but I needed to take my mind off of that. She was still around, I could feel it.

I walked to the grassy floors and went to my destination. I knelt down in front of the grave stone. This was where I went when I was depressed or happy or sad or a mixture of all of them.

I swept my finger across the smooth, shiny stone, and read the words engraved into it once again.

_Ariana Rosette Miller._

I sighed, removing my hand from the stone. I looked at the ground below me. A three year old skeleton was below me. A skeleton of the one I loved. I sat the roses down, and fought back the tears. I heard a quiet sniffle, and looked over. A girl with auburn hair was knelt over the gravestone across from me, obviously crying. Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face, but her shirt was black and had '_Sick Puppies' _written on the back.

At first I thought nothing of it, but then my neck shot right back over to the girl with auburn hair. I knew that auburn hair. It was her auburn hair.

"Patricia," I said quietly, looking over.

The girl stayed in her position, so I walked over to her, and gently turned her shoulder.

Her face was turned to me. Her eyes were brown, not grey. And her cheeks were pink, not rosy. It wasn't her.

"Sorry," I said. "I thought you were someone else."

She nodded, and went back to her crying.

I looked over to the stone she was kneeling over.

_Martin Antonio Mercer._

He had died three years ago. I looked at the girl. She looked so sad, and she looked depressed.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered, turning around.

"Eddie?"

I turned around again.

"You!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! BOOM!  
So, there was a Mercer at the cemetary. Not Joy, but her cousin. That signals that Joy will make an appearance soon! I hope you look forward to the next chapter, and are relieved because you know where Patricia is. Bye for now!**


	11. Remember? No

**Hey guys! This update may or may not be early(I'm writing these ahead if time) but it's here! I've gone back to school so updates will get harder to fit in. But, I'm back with drama and romance! Enjoy!**

* * *

**General POV**

"Eddie?"

Patricia looked at the blonde figure in front of her, tilting her head slightly. He was standing next to a grave, and his back was turned to her. She was positive he had said her name to Ally, her friend Joy's cousin, and she wondered why.

"You!" He yelled, sweeping her of her feet, literally.

He hugged her to death, and then sat her down. She was positive that yell he gave disturbed the dead.

"Hey?" She said, confused. Eddie caught on, and said, "I thought you were dead!"

This earned him looks by the other people around him, and he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Patricia thought nothing of it. "Why?"

"What I said was _totally_ out of order and I'm so sorry," he said, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that and I'm so sorry."

Patricia cocked her head. "Said what?"

Eddie looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't you remember 2 days ago, the other night?"

"I remember where I went to sleep," she said, a look of confusion coming over her.

"Do you remember anything from the past week?" He was getting worried now.

Patricia thought about it for a couple of minutes. "No."

* * *

**Okay. Super short! But it's not a filler, despite what you might say. I admit this is my shortest chapter yet, but it was in order to get everything started. Anything before this was the pre-show. This is the opening act! **

**Hey guys, if I changed this to a mystery, would you still read it? Upcoming chapters involve serious mysterious things, including death. **

**REVIEW! XOXO**


	12. The Bitch Is Back Part 1

**Hey guys. I'm starting to get writer's block and it's a really pain in the ass, so this chapter will be a filler.**

* * *

**Eddie POV**

I looked at her confused face. Still, she couldn't remember.

We were sitting at my house, and she was sitting on my couch, not looking me in the eye. We had tried out some memory jogs a few minutes ago.

_"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked._

_"I told you," she said lazily. "I fell asleep by a fence."_

_"Were you high?"_

_"Were you?!"_

It didn't go to well, and I think I ticked her off. She wasn't talking to me anymore, and it was pretty awkward.

"Eddie-" She started.

"No," I cut her off. "You don't remember anything, right?"

She nodded. "Where I went to sleep," she repeated, but then her face lit up. "And before that. I had laid down in bed, and I couldn't sleep."

"That explains the messy bed," I muttered, pulling out my notepad. I had taken the liberty to right down all the peculiar things I saw. I checked off messy bed. "What else?"

"Um," she said, thinking hard. "I got up and made some fruit punch." She stated.

"The doormat." Check. "And after that?"

"I put it in a glass pitcher and then went to my room. I dropped it and the glass shattered everywhere. And when I tried to pick it up, I dropped my cup and the fruit punch spilled from out the cup."

"So that explains the glass and the cup," I muttered. Check and check. "What about after that?"

"I-" She started, but then she made a face and stopped. "I don't remember."

I sighed and threw my notepad on the ground. I still didn't know why the door was opened and why the place wasn't different from it's appearance 3 nights ago.

"Alright then," I said after a minute. "We're getting somewhere. What did you have on you that night?"

"I don't know," she said, eyebrows scrunching together. "But I went to sleep with this purse."

She slid a black bag from her shoulder that I obviously hadn't noticed.

"What's in it," I asked eagerly. Memory was one thing, but items were another.

"I haven't checked. But the weird thing is, I've never seen this purse in my life." She looked up at me, as if I had some sort of explanation.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Open it."

She looked unsure, but then nodded and slid the zipper to the other end of the purse. She pulled the sides apart, and we both gasped.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

**There you go. Maybe not a filler. I sorta just went with the flow on this one.**

**Look guys, if I changed this story to a mystery, would you still read it? I have lots of great ideas now, but they're all for a mystery. So, your thoughts? The title won't change, because this is still gonna be a romantic comedy with some mystery occurring, if it's ok with you guys.**


	13. The G Word

**Hey guys. I really love your reviews, and it looks like a little bit of mystery can happen! This won't be a total all mystery story, just a little will happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Still Eddie's POV**

"Oh. My. God." We said in unison.

The purse was wide open, revealing everything inside.

Pills. Drug pills.

"Eddie I know what you're thinking but these are n-" Patricia said, oblivious to my amused face.

"I know they're not yours, Yacker," I said. She smiled, but then jumped up.

"Yacker?"

"Yeah," I said. "Because you talk to much."

"Oh really?" She asked, pretending to be offended. "Well you're Slimeball."

"Let me guess," I said, rubbing my hands together. "It's because I'm dirty."

"No," she said simply. "I just like the name."

We both laughed, and I looked into her twinkling, grey eyes. She looked back into mine. I leaned forwards a little, and she snapped her head back to the pills.

"Why would these be in here?" She asked, as if I hadn't just tried to kiss her.

"I don't know. Maybe someone drugged you?"

"I don't know." She said, sitting the bag down. "I say we dump 'em and pretend it never happened."

"Agreed," I said, taking out the large plastic bag of pills and going into my bathroom.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie went to dump the pills, and I was stuck with the bag. There were still things in there.

I took out a perfume bottle and smelled it. It smelled familiar. Jasmine? Yeah. Definitely.

There was a box that was decorated with smooth, bright fabric. I opened it with a small 'click' and looked inside. There were a bunch of brownies. Why would I have brownies, pills and perfume?

I took out the last thing in the bag. My iPhone.

One text.

**Missed me? I had tons of fun last night! Try another club Saturday? Next time I won't have to come and get you!  
-G**

I looked at the text, horrified.

Come and get me? Try another club. G?

It was all so confusing. What did all of this mean. Who did this to me?

Suddenly, I realized.

Georgina.

* * *

**For those of my readers who watch Gossip Girl, Georgina was Serena's old friend that gave her a whole bunch of things like drugs and coke for clues as to who she was. Well, that's who I'm referring to.**

**By the way, I've been wanting to say this for a while, but haven't got around to it.**

**Taylor's character looks like Taylor Swift, and Cece's character looks like Blake Lively. They're sisters, and Eddie's their step-brother.**

**I just wanted to clear that up. Until next time my friends...**

**REVIEW XOXO -Drmiracle**


	14. Kisses and Scares

**Almost 100 reviews! I'm SO happy! By the way, in an upcoming chapter, all of the new characters come in, and Patricia, Piper, Cece and Eddie take a trip to Eddie's Uncle's farm.**

* * *

**Still Patricia's POV**

I had decided to stay at Eddie's place, in fear that Georgina would get me. We were currently at a resteraunt, McDonald's to be exact.

"What's wrong," Eddie asked me.

"Nothing," I lied, picking up a fry. I was obsessed with the things now!

"Patricia," he said in a mother-like tone.

"Okay," I surrendered. "I think someone's out to get me."

* * *

I was back at my place. I was on the couch, while Eddie fixed us some cocoa.

He had told me that I should go home, that I was being paranoid, and change the locks and all, but I told him that he had to come with me. I don't know why, but I felt safer with Eddie around. It was like he was my... protector, if that's not too weird.

A few minutes later, he came back in, two mugs in hand.

I took it, not saying thanks. I was occupied looking at every corner of the room, and then at the door, as if it would open and someone would step in.

"Nothing's gonna happen," he assured me, rubbing my arm.

I looked at him, and I noticed how close we were. Probably only an inch apart. I could feel his body heat radiating onto me, and his hazel eyes were looking straight into mine.

"How can you be so sure," I asked, leaning closer.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you," he said, before filling in the last tiny gap between us, in and kissing me.

* * *

**I was gonna end it here, but let's hear Eddie's thoughts first.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I leaned in, still looking into her beautiful grey eyes, and kissed her soft, red lips. She surprised me when she kissed back, and held me closer, as if we weren't already close enough.

It felt magical. I swear I felt sparks going everywhere, and I didn't notice the door swing open.

"Hey guys."

* * *

**There you go! A Peddie kiss, and a cliffhanger. I'm on a roll! Tell me what you think in your review, and after you do, you get a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**XOXO -Drmiracle**


	15. Beaching Up Trouble

**Hey guys. I went to the beach today, and that's where this chapter comes from. I think all the OCS I chose come into the story in this chapter! **

**And OMG! We hit 98 reviews! My ultimate best! I LOVE you guys! I don't know how it happened to me of all people, but I am SO greatful. You're awesome!**

* * *

**General POV**

"Hey guys," Nina said, standing in Eddie's doorway, a key in hand.

Patricia and Eddie pulled apart and looked up at Nina, who had a small smirk on her face and narrowed her eyes at the two.

"A whole bunch of us are going to the beach." Nina said. That explained her appearance.

She was wearing a crop top that said, "17," over her bikini and some bikini bottoms.

"It's so late!" Eddie exclaimed, looking at the time on his phone. "Oh," he said, seeing the time was 8 in the morning. He must've been there longer than he thought.

"_No_," Nina said. "It's early. And hot!" She whimpered a little, and then sighed. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"I'll come," Patricia said, going into her room after giving Eddie a quick wink.

Nina narrowed her eyes at Eddie, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

It really _was_ hot! Patricia, Eddie, Nina, and some Amber girl were in Nina's topless, cherry red car, Nina in the driver's seat, of course.

'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5 was blasting from the radio, and they were all singing along.

_...If I share my secret,_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_None else can see this_

_Hey aye aye hey!_

Amber was in the back, laughing after the Christina part. Patricia and Eddie did, too, while Nina smirked.

"What's up with the smirk Nina?" Eddie asked. Whenever she smirked, it meant she was up to something.

Nina looked over to the backseat where Amber was, and giggled. She moved her head out of the way so they could see the other topless car by them, identical to Nina's, but blue.

In the car was Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Joy, and a girl none of them knew. Fabian was in the driver's seat, and Joy was sitting in Jerome's lap. They were all singing along to 'I Don't Care' by Icona Pop.

Joy waved to Patricia, who smiled.

Nina smiled at Fabian, who gave her a smile and turned his head back to the road.

Jerome saw him smile at Nina and insisted he drove so he could flirt with Nina. They switched spots, so Nina switched spots with Amber.

"Someone has a crush," Amber sing-songed.

"Oh shut it, Amber!" Nina yelled, though she was smiling and blushing madly.

Patricia kept on staring at Eddie, and when he looked at her she looked away. Eddie did the same thing.

I guess the kiss changed things.

* * *

Nina lay on a blanket, tanning. Her '17' shirt lay next to her, and Amber was sitting in the sand by it.

Patricia was talking to Joy. Patricia wore a black bikini and some shorts, while Joy wore a blue bikini with a top that had a really weird design on it to cover it up.

"So you and Jerome are dating?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Joy replied. "We're way more physical than emotional though. We hold hands and kiss and all that stuff. But I know he loves me."

Patricia nodded, while Joy said, "Now tell me about you and Eddie!"

Before she could tell her they weren't a 'couple' Taylor walked up.

"Hey guys,' she said, her blonde curls bouncing all around.

"Hey Taylor." Patricia said.

"Mhbhu," Joy muttered.

Taylor stood there rocking on her heels. They could feel the awkward tension.

"Is there something that I don't know?" Patricia asked.

"Joy hates me," Taylor answered.

"I don't hate you," Joy said, snorting. "I just don't necessarily like you."

"Right," Taylor said. "I'm gonna go."

She pulled her shirt over her head and set it in her bag before diving into the nice and cool ocean.

"Why do you hate her?" Patricia asked.

"Ask Eddie."

* * *

Alisha was sitting on her chair, enjoying the sun. She had her headphones on, and 'We Are Young' was playing. Her eyes were closed, and she almost missed a voice say, "You're into Fun?"

Her eyelids flew open, and she looked at the figure before her. He had light brown skin, and dark hair. He had a six-pack, but she wasn't the girl to stare at them in awe.

"Yeah," she said, taking off her headphones. "You do, too?"

"Of course!" he said, as if it were an obvious answer. He sat in the sand next to her. "'Some Nights' is their best song." He stated.

"Uh, no," Alisha said blonde-like. She shook her head, making her blonde hair swing around. "It's definitely 'We Are Young.'"

"Nah," the boy said. "That's all about him and his friends getting high."

"Then what's 'Some Nights' about?" Alisha said. She was getting into a deep conversation with someone she didn't even know. Shame on her.

"The emotional impact of war and almost losing someone you love, duh." He stretched the 'duh' at the end of the sentence purposely, making Alisha laugh.

He smiled, and said, "I'm Alfie." He extended his hand. "Alfie Lewis."

"I'm Alisha," she said, shaking it. "Alisha Bobett. But everyone calls me Ali."

"Okay, _Ali_," Alfie said. "How'd you like to take a swim with me?"

Ali nodded yes, and ran into the water with Alfie, splashing and diving all the way.

While Alfie and Ali had their water-fight, Piper was walking along the beach, sandals in hand, when she bumped into a girl. She spilled her ice-cold water all over Piper, making her scream.

"I am _so _sorry!" The girl said, attempting to dry Piper off with her towel.

"It's fine." Piper said. The water felt kinda good on her now-tan skin. "I'm Piper."

"I'm Jade," the girl said, shaking Piper's hand.

"I love your hair color," Piper said, feeling the girl's jet-black curl. Leave it to her to start a conversation about nothing.

"Thanks," Jade said. "Hey you wanna see something cool?"  
And so they walked off, talking about Zombies and the Gap.

* * *

Taylor walked out of the water, her pink and white bikini soaked. A boy walked up to her and asked, "Aye, do you know where Star Record Industries is?"

"Yeah," Taylor said. "I work there."

"Could you give me directions?"

Taylor smiled. She would _love _to give _him _directions. He was really cute. He had tan skin and black hair that was shaped into a mohawk. But not the weird rocker type, the cool kind. Plus, she heard his Irish accent.

"Sure," she said. "How about we continue this conversation over smoothies...?"

"Danny," the boy said. "Danny O'Sullivan."

"I'm Taylor Miller." she said.

"A smoothie sounds nice."

Taylor smiled, and led him over to the Groovy Smoothie. She liked this guy...

* * *

**There you go! This is my longest chapter EVER! Hold your applause, for I have an announcement. All of their beach clothes and outfits for past and future chapters are on Polyvore, under Drmiracle. Find 'em, and check 'em out.**

**Also, the whole backround story on Patricia and Georgina comes up soon. Let's just say they did some pretty terrible things back in Liverpool...**

**I hoped you enjoyed. Expect another update in an hour or so.**

**P.S~When we hit 100 reviews, you guys get a surprise...**

** XOXO -Drmiracle**


	16. Agents and Texts

**Hey guys! We reached and passed 100 reviews! Your reward is. . . . the drama and cuteness this chapter contains! Haha!**

* * *

**General POV**

"Publicity?" Cece shouted into the phone, earning stares from strangers around her. She was currently signing a frightened looking little girl's diary, while screaming at her agent, Margie. She was still at the beach with Taylor. Or atleast she came with Taylor. She had no idea where she was now.

"Yes, publicity Cece," Margie said through the phone. "If you date Jonathon, and then break his heart, it'll be in 17 Magazine for a week. Hell, Gossip Girl might post about it."

"Gossip Girl is a T.V show," Cece said, confusion in her voice. Now she was taking pictures with two teenage girls.

"Oh," Margie said. "Well, the point is you'll be on top for a week, and you'll get to write a song about it. Like that Taylor Swift gal. Listen to her song. What is it? Why'd We Get Together?"

"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together," Cece corrected. She was irritated now. The girls must've seen it because they ran away.

"Yes! That's the one!"

Cece rolled her eyes. "Where am I gonna find Jonathon Tyler in England, Margie?"

"He should be at the beach," Margie said simply.

"Wait a minute!" Cece yelled. "You didn't give me a day off because you wanted me to rest! You wanted me to meet Jonathon!"

"Yes, that and it's Friday. You always have Fridays and Saturdays off."

"Oh," Cece said. "Right."

"Hello?" a voice said. Cece swung around. There was a boy with tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes infront of her. Jonathon.

"Cece? Cece?!" Margie screamed.

Cece smiled, and pressed the end button.

"Hi I'm Cece."

* * *

Patricia looked around for Eddie, but couldn't find him. Even though the kiss had made some awkward tension between the two, she still had to find him. He had been at the Groovy Smoothie, but he wasn't there anymore. She had only saw Taylor, and she wanted to ask her what the big secret was, but she wanted to hear it from Eddie himself. She looked around one more time, but couldn't see him.

She sighed, and sat dow in the sand, her beach-bag plopping down next to her. Suddenly, her phone beeped.

She immediately turned it on, hoping Eddie was calling her. But, sadly, it wasn't. It was a text from an unknown number. She read the log text, struggling to keep track of where she was.

**So here's what I know about you. You moved here to NYC permanently to get away from me! Was I THAT bad? Well, it doesn't matter now. I've found you again! I always will, I told you that when you left me.**

**We were best friends Patty, what happened?**

Patricia snorted seeing Georgina's old nickname for her. She had always called her Patty, even though everyone called her Trixie. She continued to read the almost-never-ending text.

**So I found you, why haven't you found me? I saw you with that little boyfriend of yours. Was it Eddie? I know something about him you don't! But I suppose you're hot on his trails, yes? **

**Oh Patty, I can't wait to see you in person again? This weekend? Maybe we can set things straight? You left me so soon back at England. Who was that girl? Joy Macey? I don't know, but she was your new best friend right? Last time I checked, she moved to New York to attend an early semester at Columbia. She left you for the Ivy League! But I stayed, Patty. I've always stayed. And now I'm following! See ya soon!**

**XOXO -G**

Patricia sighed, sitting down her phone.

She didn't know why Georgina wanted to find her so much. They weren't even friends anymore. They hadn't been for a while.

She looked around, expecting Georgina to pop out somewhere. When she didn't, she got back up and walked around.

She needed to find Eddie...

* * *

**This WAS NOT a filler! This has a big part in the story! I'm tired of writing all Peddie, so I'm gonna add the other couple drama now. I hope you enjoyed Cece's hilarious agent! She was fun to write.**

**REVIEW XOXO -Drmiracle**


	17. The Bitch Is Back Part 2

**You. Guys. Are. Amazing! I love you! Your reviews make me smile, brighten up my day, and force me(not really) to keep on going! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

It was quiet. Way too quiet. People in the Hamptons were weird. Or, at least to me they were. All they did was tan. I'm serious. That is ALL they did! All day long! It was kinda creepy...

At the moment, thoughts about the creepy people tanning weren't in my head. It was Joy's words that gave me this ticket to Hell.

"Ask Eddie." The words haunted me. Should I really ask him? Or should I wait for him to tell me himself. Wait, how was that gonna happen when I don't even know what the secret is? Unless it's not a secret. Maybe everyone else knows too. Maybe I can find out from them...

"...so then we-Patricia?" A voice said.

I turned around so fast I almost ran into the lady in front of my. I mumbled an, "I'm sorry," and looked up to see who the voice was.

Just my luck. Eddie.

"Hey," he said, leaving his friend and walking over to me. "Can I tell you something?"

"Me first," I said quickly. "What happened with you and Taylor?"

* * *

**General POV**

Alfie and Ali were laying on a blanket, in deep conversation about the Apocalypse and zombies.

"...It was sick!" Alfie exclaimed like a little kid, making Ali giggle.

She looked so pretty. Her blonde curls were bouncing, and her blue eyes sparkling. She looked _beautiful._

"Ali," Alfie said shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a-"

"Aye mate!" Someone shouted. It was Jerome.

Alfie huffed, "Hey Jerome."

Joy was practically on his hip, giggling and laughing at his unfunny jokes.

Ali looked at him. He had icy blue eyes, much like her own, and blonde hair. She wasn't one to stare, but man he was cute!

"Whose this?" Joy asked snottily, eying Ali.

Ali shifted uncomfortably. That girl was really pretty, and she didn't even know how pretty she was.

"Ali,"Alfie responded. "And I was about o-"

"Hey guys," a sly, female voice said.

Joy recognized it in an instant. She crossed her arms.

"The Bitch is back."

* * *

**Wa la! The cliffhangers just keep on coming don't they? BTW, this won't turn into a mystery! But it will be the romantic drama story it was meant to be. Don't believe me? Check the category. And after all, I've already typed the whole story up. I'm not gonna erase it because it's a wee bit dramatic. **

**Anyway, REVIEW! XOXO -Drmiracle**


	18. Surprises Just Keep On Coming

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update! Finals are coming around...**

**The last chapter's ending was good, right? I just wanna know if I should edit it.**

**But how long have Austin Butler and Vanessa Hudgens been dating, and why haven't I known? Seriously guys, I give you a good story, so the least you could do is bring me some good gossip. LOL, JK!**

** So, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I didn't want to answer this question. Not now. Not here. Not with _her. _It was bad enough we had kissed, and she was acting as if it had never happened at all. Now she was about to find out what the whole state of New York already knew. Sure, that doesn't sound bad to you, but it does to me.

She crossed her arms ad tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"Me and Taylor..." I said, pausing to take a deep breath. "Dated."

She gasped.

"What?"

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along..._

_..._

He strummed the last strings off his guitar and stopped there. He looked up at me to see me smiling brightly.

"Again?"

I nodded. He had sung it twice already, but I loved the way his voice sounded in this song.

"Okay," he said, but then a micheveuous grin split across his face. "But you have to sing it with me."

I smiled and he said, "Please?"

"Okay," I said.

"Oh come on! Please, please, pl-Wait did you say yes?"

"Yes," I said, laughing.

"Okay." He picked up his guaitar and started to ajust the strings. Three to ten people were surrounded around us, ready for the show. Some of them had video-cameras and others were just watching.

"One... Two.. Three."

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_  
_You just gotta be strong..._

* * *

**I am obsessed with Mirror by Justin Timberlake right now, and I decided to put it in the chapter. Was it OK?**

**REVIEW XOXO -Drmiracle.**


	19. It Meant Nothing

**Sorry it took me so long to update! You'll get 2 updates today!**

**Patricia POV**

"...and that's what happened," Eddie finished.

"Who," I mumbled.

"Yeah," he said. "Whoa."

So, here's the recap. Eddie and Taylor's parents had split up five years ago when they were 16, and they had started dating. The divorce wasn't final yet, and they had all just got back from a vacation in Africa. Therefor, none knew they had split up. But Taylor and Eddie had basically been idiots and went on a date at Papa Jo's Pizzeria and Joy had caught them. She didn't wait for an explanation and, honestly, knowing Joy, I don't think she wanted one. A week later, they were headline news.

"Whoa," I said again.

"Now it's my turn," Eddie said.

I looked up into his worried-looking eyes. I could tell good news wasn't coming my way.

"About the kiss..." He trailed off. "It-"

"Didn't mean anything," I finished. He looked at me, and then made the weirdest face I've ever seen in my life.

"What?"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly. He acted as if I hadn't just asked him a question. "Nothing at all."

"Yeah, I mean, I was caught up in the moment." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah. So..."

We stood there in awkward silence.

"Well I'll see you at work," I said suddenly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

I rocked on my heels before turning around and walking to the opposite side of the beach.

_It meant nothing..._

* * *

**Ok! Super short! I will admit it, but it's all for the best. Georgina comes in in the next chapter!**


	20. The Bitch Is Back Part 3

**Hey guys! This is when Georgina comes in! I hope you like it! P.S~The story might become general POV for good.**

* * *

**General POV**

"The bitch is back?" Ali asked, confused.

Jerome's arms immediately threw themselves around Joy and he hovered over her in a protective manner.

"What do I have, a gun?" Georgina snorted and took a seat next to Ali. "You into drugs?"

"Okay, that's enough," Jerome said. "Why don't you trade insults with us and go back to Liverpool?"

"Because," Georgina said innocently. "You're not my prey. At the moment, anyway. How's college?"

Joy looked at Georgina, both anger and fear in her eyes. Georgina was dangerous. She should know. Especially after that night...

Ben and Patricia, Georgina and the camera. All of the police cars. It was terrifying.

"Georgina, why are you here?" Joy asked.

"Because," Georgina said. "I wanted to see what you and my bestie were up to. Remember when us three went on parties, Joyful?"

Joy shuddered. She couldn't believe she had been friends with this monster.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Georgina," Joy said through gritted teeth.

Alfie and Jerome exchanged a curious look, before turning back to the girls.

"Oh you don't remember that night? Ben and Patricia? The Coke?"

"Shut up, Georgina!"  
"Make me!"

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. Everyone turned around.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."


	21. CRJ

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I've been writing new stories, planning, and trying to enjoy my summer because, let's face it, we all have lives outside of FanFiction! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**General POV**

"What's going on here?" The brunette asked again.

Everyone stared at her in awe.

She was wearing a bright neon-colored bikini and a bright blue cover-up. Her hair was swung over her shoulders and a confused look was on her face.

"OH! MY! FREAKIN' GOD!" Were the first words to be said separately.

Joy ran up to the brunette and immediately asked for her autograph.

"Oh, sure!" She said, taking a blue marker that had been tucked behind her ear in her hand and writing her name on Joy's arm.

"CARLY RAE JEPSON!" A girl that looked fourteen shouted.

In five seconds a huge crowd of people were crowded around Carly.

"Um.. Excuse me!" She said, shuffling threw the people.

When she finally got out of the crowd, it was as if they hadn't noticed she left. They were still in a huge crowd.

"Are you okay?" Alfie spoke up. "That was pretty intense."

"I'm fine," Carly assured. "You guys looked like you were having a little fight. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Joy said. "She was just-"

Joy looked over her shoulder where Georgina had been, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Weird," she muttered.

"Don't I know you lot from somewhere?" Carly asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Joy Mercer?" Joy said.

"Alfie Lewis?" Alfie reminded.

"Jerome Clarke?" Jerome looked a the girl like she was looney.

"Oh yeah!" Carly said. "You guys are a group, right?"

"Yeah," Alfie said. "We do the drums and guitar for Joy."

"I'm a singer," Joy said.

"Yeah. I saw your Youtube video! You got signed to a record label, didn't you?"  
"Start Industries," Joy said shyly.

"I'd love to go there!" Carly said, excited.

"Why, I'd be happy to take you there!"

* * *

**Ta Da! Surprisingly nothing to say about this chapter. It was a filler, so...**

**The next update will come tomorrow I think. See ya peoples.**


	22. Poll Results!

**Hey guys! I know I'm on a hiatus and that means no updating and blah blah blah, but I had to share the poll results! **

**Remember the poll I opened up around chapter three about the pairings you guys could vote on? Well, here are the results!**

**Fabian and Nina- 11 votes**

**Mara and Jerome-7 votes**

**Amber and Alfie-7 votes**

**Joy and Jerome-4 votes**

**Piper and Alfie-4 votes**

**Cece and Jerome-1 votes**

**Taylor and Fabian-0 votes**

**So guys, you know what that means. Peddie central and Fabina central! Also, for all you Jeroy lovers, YOU LOST! **

**Sorry, but I ship Jara, AND THEY WON!**

**Okay, so, the pairings are; Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Amfie and single Piper and single Taylor and a not so single Cece. **

**I hope you guys are happy with the results! I wish more people would've voted, but whatever. The next update is coming in three weeks. **


	23. Inspiration From Joy

**Hey guys! This story is now off of it's hiatus, and is going to continue out until-hopefully-Winter! **

**I'm very excited to start this story back up, but first, I have to say something about the reviews for the last chapters.**

**Guest: I'm sorry if you thought I was being rude, as I thought it was just supposed to be a little joke.**

**And to everyone else who thought it was, I am SO sorry! I never want to make my readers feel uncomfortable. Ever.**

**Oh! Also, HOAlover4life: Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! You are like my favorite person in the world right now!**

**Okay, I think that's all for right now.**

**Oh, and two more things, I started this story in the Winter or Fall I think., and in the story it was Summer, and I went on hiatus partly to get my time-track straight. So, it's mid-summer in the story and mid-summer here too! **

**And the last thing, my writing has changed and improved A LOT since I first started this story, so you might think my writing style is different than before. **

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**General POV**

Joy started off the tour with Carly with-of course-her office, and then the Music rooms, the Recording rooms, the Rock Room-a place where everyone could just hang out and play music, a place Mr. Sweet didn't know about- both of the food-courts, and the Video Room. The Video Room was Carly's favorite room by far. It seemed like a movie theater. It was a dark room where people sat and edited everyone's music videos, and then there was a separate room with a big screen and a bunch of been-bag chairs where you could sit and watch them.

"Sometimes," Joy whispered, "we have Jerome and Alfie climb up to where the DVD slots are and watch the Twilight Saga."

Carly smiled and they walked out of the dark room.

"That's pretty much all the rooms I can let you see..." Joy said, trying to think of what else she could show her. Oh! There's one more! Come on!"

She took Carly's hand and dragged her down a series of stairs, and stopped at the very last floor.

Carly gasped for air, looking around the dark room.

"What is this place?" She asked.

Joy smirked and flipped a switch hidden behind a fake fuse box.

"Whoa," Carly whispered as about a hundred different lights came on.

"The Cave," Joy said.

"What?" Carly turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"That's what we call this place." Joy said, walking over to the brown couch and sitting, gesturing Carly over. "It's not like the Rock Room. Only Jerome, Alfie, Nina, Mara, Eddie and I know about it."

"Nina, Mara and Eddie?" Carly said, not recognizing the names.

"You don't know them," Joy said. "They're my peeps."

"Oh," Carly said, looking around the small room.

The walls were made of wood, and the floor had a soft carpet. There were lanterns lined up on a string and hung up around the walls of the room and tiny little green lights came together to form what was supposed to be Poison Ivy. There were radios and boomboxes planted all over the room, each one labeled with a different name and color. There was a T.V, a round table with 7 tables planted around it. A stack of cards was sitting on it, and in a small corner she could see a couple of board games hidden away. She could just make out the words 'Life' on one of them. Tiny cherry lights were hung up all over the walls, and a bunch of pictures were hung up as well.

There was one with Joy, Jerome and Alfie, all wearing weirdly shaped sunglasses. Joy's were hearts, Jerome's were stars, and Alfie's were monkeys. There was another one with a girl with wavy dirty blonde hair and a girl with tan skin and black hair standing with Joy, all dressed in clothes from the 70's. It looked like they were standing in The Cave. She could see Jerome and Alfie picture bombing them, with goofy wide-eyed looks on their faces. There was one that Carly liked the most. It was more of a collage than a picture. There was a picture of Joy and Jerome, their noses touching with a beach background behind them, one with Joy and the dirty blonde girl on a rollercoaster screaming and laughing at the same time, one with Alfie and Jerome sitting on chairs dressed in suits, both looking at the camera like they had never seen one before, and Joy sticking her head in the picture one the side. There were so many pictures. There was another one with Joy and a couple of other girls, all back to back with water guns in each of their hands, one with Jerome, Alfie and Joy at the beach, screaming at the sky with their hands in the air, and the words 'I'm From Brooklyn' written on the bottom. After the dozens and dozens of other photos, the collage ended, and the words 'Good Times' were written in big, bright letters.

"That's my favorite, too," Joy said, snapping Carly out of her trance.

Carly turned around to see Joy looking at the collage with a small smile on her face.

"It's partly because I'm in every single photo, and partly because I made it."

Carly smiled and looked out the window.

"Good times..." She whispered. "Good Time..."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Joy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Carly," Joy said, kind of scared. "What are you thinking?"

"Joy," Carly said, smiling, "I think you just inspired me."

* * *

**We all know where this is going. Who hasn't heard Good Time by Carly Rae Jepson? If you answered me to that question, GO LISTEN TO IT! It's not perfect, but it doesn't suck. I actually like it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappy!**

**The next update will come soon!**


	24. Party Planning & Bruise Handling

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**I have a brief announcement to make. For the rest of this story-maybe-it will be General POV, but just in case, I'll still write General POV. I might change my mind, though.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**General POV**

"I gave you a what?" Joy asked, chasing after Carly who was now running up the stairs.

"Inspiration!" Carly called down to her, rushing up the stairs even faster.

"For what?" Joy yelled, stumbling a little as she tried to keep up with Carly.

"A new song!"

"A new _what_?!"

* * *

Patricia walked around the beach, trying to clear her head.

Everything was bouncing around in her head like a bunch of six-year-olds in a bouncy house.

She didn't know what to think about Taylor and Eddie anymore. Could she really be friend's with someone who had dated their own sister?

She wasn't a judger She never had been. But _this_. This was serious.

And the kiss. She didn't know what that kiss meant. She wasn't 100% sure it meant nothing, but she definitely didn't think it meant something.

"Ugh!" She ground, kicking a pile of sand with her foot.

She just couldn't wrap her mind around everything. She had relationship problems with a guy she had only known for about 2 days.

_Who else in the world would be having this problem? _She thought to herself.

She continued walking, looking up at the blazing sun. It was high in the sky, bringing burning heat down on everyone.

She touched her arm and yelped. Her skin was burning hot. She touched her forehead and realized she practically had a fever.

She ran across the beach and over to the shade of the Groovy Smoothie and sat down.

She sighed.

Why couldn't life just be easy for her?

* * *

"This is the place," Ali said, stopping in front of her house.

Alfie stopped and looked up at the house. It was huge, almost reassembling the White House.

"Nice place," was all he could say.

Ali smiled. "Thanks."

They stood there in awkward silence until Alfie finally said something.

"I...I had fun today, Ali," he said, smiling.

Ali beamed. "I had fun, too."

Alfie rocked on his heels. It was the perfect timing.

"Ali, will you-"

And at that moment, a beep went off and the sprinklers went off.

Alfie stomped his foot on the hard ground as the sprinklers shot water at him.

Ali turned away immediately, and Alfie tapped her shoulder. When she didn't turn around, he gently pulled on her shoulder and turned her around.

And he could see them. He could see them perfectly well.

Bruises.

Big, painful bruises, all over her face.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

* * *

Jade and Piper walked out of the mall, bags from _Forever 21 _in hand.

"I've never spent so much money in my life," Jade laughed, almost dropping all the bags.

"It's one of the perks of being a good girl when your parents are around," Piper said, spinning her credit card in her hand. "Now, let's go buy stuff from the $10 everything store."

Jade nodded and the girls ran off to the store.

For once in her life, Jade actually felt like she actually had a friend.

* * *

"Hey mate," Jerome said, walking over to Fabian. He was sitting on the beach with Nina. Nina had a blush on her face, and Fabian had a sexy look in his eye.

"Did I miss something?" Jerome asked, looking at the two.

"Fabian was just suggesting we go down to the Rock Room and play Spin the Bottle tonight," Nina said, not looking up.

"That can't be all," Jerome said, sending a stern look in her direction, until, finally, she looked up.

"_And _he suggested Seven Minutes in Heaven...with me."

"Oh Fabian you sly dog!" Jerome practically yelled, slapping Fabian on the back.

"Ow!" Fabian said, rubbing his back.

"I think Spin the Bottle sounds good," Jerome said, ignoring Fabian. "And so does Seven Minutes in Heaven. Just not in the Rock Room."

"Where else do we have to go?" Fabian asked, looking up. "Mr. Sweet knows every other room."

"That's where you're wrong my friend," Jerome said, wiggling a finger in front of his face. Fabian pushed it away.

"We'll go to The Cave."

"The wha-"

"You don't know about it," Nina said before Fabian could finish.

"You'll see it tonight," Jerome said, a sneaky look in his eye.

"Great!" Fabian said, smiling.

"Just one thing," Nina said. "Mr. Sweet doesn't allow anyone but the janitors inside at night. How are we gonna get in."

Jerome smirked. "Here's the plan," he said.  
And they huddled up together, listening to Jerome, a smirk forming on both of their lips.

* * *

Taylor and Danny walked walked down the street, in deep conversation.

"I can't wait to see Star Industries. Or is it Star Records?"

"It's both," Taylor answered, smiling.

Danny stopped walking and looked at her.

Taylor stopped and looked back at him.

"It seems like fate doesn't it?"

Taylor's heart stopped. Had he just said what she though he said?

"What?" She asked, hoping he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"Right on the day I need to find Star Industries, up comes big time super-star Taylor Miller. It's fate, isn't it?"

"Oh," Taylor said, realizing what he meant. "Yeah I. . .I guess."  
Danny smiled, not noticing her down attitude and kept on walking, continuing their conversation.

But Taylor wasn't listening. She was wondering how someone could fall in love in less than 24 hours.

And how they could fall this deep.

* * *

**Okay! There you go! t's kind of long, and I like it!**

**In the next chapter we'll see where Cece and Jonathan are, and we all get to watch how the Anubis kids play Spin the Bottle!**

**Review?**


	25. Among Friends and Realization

**I love you guys so much! Your reviews are awesome and I appreciate all of them!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**General POV**

"Alfie I really don't want to talk about this right now," Ali said, walking down the street.

"Well, too bad, because we're going to talk!" Alfie yelled, chasing after her.

Finally, he caught up with her, and stopped her.

"Who gave you those bruises?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Ali yelled.

"Because I care about you, Ali!"

"No you don't!" Ali yelled, tears in her eyes. "You don't know me, where I come from, or who I am, so just leave alone!"

And with that, she ran away, leaving Alfie alone in the empty neighborhood.

And the text he got didn't make it any better.

* * *

"I just texted everyone about the party," Jerome said, turning around.

"It's not a party, Jerome," Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right," Jerome said, pretending to remember. "I just texted everyone about you and Fabian getting a chance to make-out in a closet."

Nina shot him a glare as he started laughing. She threw a pillow at him, knocking him down. And even when he hit the floor he was still laughing.

"Nice throw," Fabian said, looking up from his phone.

"Thank you very much."

"I'm here!" Eddie yelled, running down the stairs.

"Hey, Eddie!" Nina said, smiling.

"Hey, Neens," Eddie said. "I brought root beer and chips."

"I'll take some chips!" Mara said, making everybody jump. He was sitting in a chair in a corner.

"When did you get here?" Nina asked wide-eyed.

"I've been here for an hour."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Okay, guys, let's stop discussing how long Mara's been here, we still have more people coming."

"And those people are...?" Nina said, not remembering.

"Patricia, Willow, Joy, Alfie and Amber." Jerome said, recovering from his laughing-fit.

"Amber, Patricia and Willow don't know about the cave," Nina noted.

"They will tonight. All of us should know about The Cave. We've had it for almost three years."

"You're right, Jerry," Eddie said, placing a hand on Jerome's shoulder. Jerome looked at Eddie's hand and then looked Eddie dead in the eye. Eddie quickly moved his hand.

"Hey," Fabian said, "wasn't Joy in here with Carly earlier?"  
"That's what she said," Jerome confirmed.

"Then where is she?"  
They all looked around, wondering where she was.

* * *

"Carly, I can't write a song!" Joy said, frustrated. She had thrown away her 47th attempt at a song.

"I know you can do it, Joy," Carly said, looking at her.

"I can't," Joy said, getting up from her chair. "My friend's and I are having a little party in The Cave tonight. I have to go pick up some things, and when I get back, I will try to write you a song."

"Thank you," Carly said, smiling.

Joy smiled, turned around and rolled her eyes, walking out of her office.

Carly smirked and got out her phone, dialing her agent's number.

"I have a brilliant plan in progress."

* * *

Cece and Jonathon sat on the beach laughing at jokes Jonathon made.

"Hey, uh, Cece," Jonathon.

"Yeah," Cece said, looking up at him.

"There's this award show in a couple of weeks-"

"Yeah the Star Industries award show. We host it every year." Cece smiled. She had been planning to go to the award show and accept her actress and or best singer award.

"Yeah, well, I'm going, and I'm allowed a +1. Would you-"

"Of course!" Cece said before he could even finish.

Jonathon smiled as Cece hugged him and they dove into conversation about their favorite singers and TV shows.

* * *

"Jade," Piper said quietly, holding up an ivory colored blouse she had bought from a French boutique. "This would look like magic on you."

Jade turned around and looked at Piper with a deep look. She had been looking at herself with a black fedora she had bought from Forever 21.

"I like it," she said after examining it. It was a nice color for her slightly tan, but still pale skin.

Piper threw it to her and slipped into a bright hot pink shirt and white skinny jeans.

Jade put on the ivory shirt and it matched perfectly with her black shorts and looked at Piper.

She had a faraway look in her eye. The kind she often got when she was thinking of something fascinating, or daydreaming. She smiled.

"Piper," she said softly, sitting down on her bed. Piper looked at her with her green eyes, and Jade smiled. "You may be the most fascinating person I've ever met."  
Piper smiled and the two girls fell into mutual happiness, playing dress-up with their many bought clothes.

* * *

Patricia sat in her room, sighing and feeling uneasy and unstable. She felt like she was stuck in a twister of thought, and everything was spinning so fast it was hard to hear anything. A jumble of thoughts went through her head all at once every ten seconds, to the point where she felt she had to throw up.

So there she was, kneeling over the toilet, all of what she'd eaten that day, sitting there.

She stood up and sighed, flushing the toilet and looking in the mirror. Her bright red hair was in a messy bun, her green eyes looked weary and her only clothes were her undergarments and a black robe. She looked like she had been working all night, but really her thoughts had been spinning in her head, and it was impossible to focus on anything but the way her head was pounding and the way her stomach twisted and lurched in all the wrong ways.

But as she stood there, in front of that mirror, she realised something. Something epic.

She, Patricia Williamson, the girl who dreamed of being a song-writer and making it big, wasn't the strong girl she had been when she had came there.

No, not anymore. She was just like anyone else in New York with big dreams.

And quite frankly, she didn't care.

* * *

**Okay, so, this chapter didn't happen like I had originally planned to make it, but the next chapter just couldn't be combined with this one.**

**But, you gotta admit, it was good, right?**

**I did say we'd see how the kid's play Spin the Bottle, but, I changed my mind a bit, but, we did get to see where Cece and Jonathon were, so, I'm not all bad, right?**

**I know I'm not a writer to focus on one thing and one thing only, but pretty soon this story is going t be Peddie central, and it's going to be very soon. Right now I'm kinda all over the place, but bear with me. You'll get the happy story I have planned out.**

**You just wait.**

**BTW, I'm feeling light and airy today-don't ask why- and I'm suuuuper fluffy today. So, I'm thinking of writing a light and airy story for this, but I am going to match the mood. So you'll still get drama.**

**Hugs n Kisses! -Drmiracle**


	26. Timing

**There's one word for this chapter. I'd like to say it's sadness. I need to get this out, and in order to start the Peddie fluff, I need this to happen.**

**Don't hate me for what I'm about to do. It's worth it.**

* * *

**General POV**

Timing.

Timing was something Patricia Williamson wanted to master. And by the end of the day, she had. She had mastered it perfectly. Because by the end of the day, the scales had been tipped, and timing meant everything.

Timing. It was everything in her life.

* * *

Eddie quickly pulled out his phone and texted Patricia again. The party was about to start in 10 minutes and she still wasn't there.

**Hey. Party's starting soon. Where r u?**

He starred down at his phone, and after a minute, it went off.

**Calm down Slimeball. I'm walking down the street rite now. Have PATIENCE!**

Eddie smiled as he read the girls text, and he assumed everything was okay. Things at the beach had gotten confusing, but by the casualty of her text, he assumed everything would be fine.

If only he knew how his night would end.

* * *

Patricia walked down the dark but bright streets of New York. Things weren't quiet out, and she liked it. The bright screens hanging up on buildings shined bright with advertisements for drinks and TV shows. Buildings with all their lights on were so high they reach beyond the clouds.

She felt like a little girl again as she walked down the street. Everything was bright and made her feel small.

But she smiled as she made a swift turn and decided to walk down an alley, a faster way to get to her destination.

But she stopped and froze at the sight she saw when she entered the small tunnel-like alley.

A man in all black was forcefully pushing a girl with shiny black hair to a wall, the girl squirming and kicking under him, but not able to get free.

The man turned his head, and saw Patricia, and he let go of the girl and ran out of the alley, and down the street. Patricia watched him run down the street and looked o see who the girl was.

And she was more than surprised to see a scared, shivering, wide-eyed Georgina Sparks standing on the wall breathing heavily looking at Patricia.

She tore her eyes away from Patricia and sprinted out of the alley, and Patricia let her.

Timing. It was everything.

* * *

As Eddie sat in The Cave the party was in full swing.

Mara was dancing with Alfie laughing at his crazy dance moves as 40's Top Trash was blaring from the speakers. Joy was dancing quickly with Jerome, her sleek brown hair shaking from side-to-side with every fun movement she made, and Jerome was standing in front of her, dancing at the same quick pace, and it was obvious that the couple were perfect for each other. Nina was sitting in the corner snapping pictures of everyone every minute or so, laughing at the funny things everyone did. Fabian was sitting next to her, his laptop in his lap, and his eyes scanning her beautiful features.

And everyone was having a good time.

Except for Eddie. He was just sitting there, a worried look on his face. And Jerome seemed to notice that. He excused himself from Joy, who ran over to the corner of the room and playfully threw herself onto Fabian's lap, something she always did. Because they were friends.

Jerome walked over to Eddie and sat down. "Hey, mate."

Eddie looked up at him and frowned. "Hey," he grumbled.

"Why the sad face?" Jerome asked, looking at his friend thoughtfully.

"I'm not sad," Eddie stated firmly. "It's just. . .I told Patricia about the party and she hasn't come. I'm starting to think she just blew me off."

"Well, man, anything could've happened. Did you tell her how to sneak in?"

"Yes," Eddie said, sighing a little. "I told her to come around the back and use the secret door in the wall. She texted me twenty minutes ago and she was on her way. Now she's just-"

"Not here," Jerome finished for him.

Eddie nodded and there was a long silence before Jerome piped up.

"Can I give you my 2 cents?" Eddie just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Edison, I think you've fallen for this girl. And I think you've fallen hard."

Eddie looked up at Jerome, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised a bit. "What?"

"You heard me," Jerome said, looking at Eddie seriously. "You like this girl, Eddie. And if you don't go after her soon, she's gonna get away. And you're gonna be sad when she does."

Eddie was silent as Jerome got up and walked over to Joy, who was wearing Fabian's nerdy glasses and sitting in his lap, laughing as Nina snapped some pictures of them.

Eddie sat there.

Jerome's 2 cents might have just changed his whole point of view.

* * *

Patricia slowly walked through the secret pathway Eddie had told her to come through. The dust was so thick that her feet didn't even make a sound as she walked down the straight, dark path. She kept on walking until she came across a door. She came to a sudden stop and stared at the door. It was small and wooden, with a rusted lock on it.

Patricia turned the knob on it, but it wouldn't open. She stared at it, before removing the bobby-pin from her messy bun and picking the old lock with it, and, with the odds in her favor(for now)it opened. She leaned down and stepped in, looking around at her surroundings.

It was a small dark room. It looked old from what she could see. She spotted a lamp on the other end of the room and she quickly walked over to it, turning it on.

The room lit up and she could see everything more clearly.

There was a bookshelf in the corner. She walked over to it and pulled out an old, dusty book. She opened it and she saw the neat hand-writing and she knew she had just discovered someone's diary. She quickly read over it.

_Febuary 12, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Starting today me and Eddie are going to the lake by his mom's house for a week. It was pretty weird. His mom still thinks I'm that seven-year-old girl Eddie played with in the sandbox at the park. She even offered me buttermilk cookies. I don't think she knows that I'm a vegan now._

_But spending time with Eddie again is massively amazing. Everytime we spend time together, it's like I'm floating on air every time._

_He said we'd be together forever. That he'd never let me go._

_And I don't ever want forever to come._

**_Ariana_**

Patrica gapped at the page as she turned to the next page, which was shorter, but mind-blowing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today something explosive happened. My Aunt is in the hospital dying of Cancer, and I have to fly home to see her, and, just as mind-blowing as my Aunt dying, Eddie purposed to me._

_He actually asked me to marry him. I didn't know what to say._

_But he makes me feel like I'm a princess. A perfect flower. Like I'm anything and everything he'll ever need._

_And, I said yes._

_But I have to leave. _

_I have to lie. _

_And Eddie can't know._

**_Ariana_**

Patricia stared at the peice of paper, before stuffing it into her bag and picking up more books, looking inside them. More diares. They were dated from 2004 to 2007. She stuffed them all into her bag, and walked over to the other side of the room, where a wooden desk was sitting, a small bookshelf hanging above it.

She picked up a picture frame that was covered with a thick layer of dust.

She wiped away some of the dusk, and a face appeared.

There was a pretty girl in the photo. She looked much younger than Patricia, and had to be at least 15. She had long curly brown hair, with dirty blonde tips, brown eyes and a dimple. And she had a straw in her mouth, and she was looking at the camera. She stared at the girl. She definitely didn't recognize her. She wiped the rest of the dust of of the other end, and her breath hitched in her throat when he saw a much younger Eddie, kissing the girl's cheek while holding a coconut in his hand. She flipped the picture around and read the words written in red marker.

_To Ariana, my only love._

_-Eddie_

Patricia sat the photo down and stared at it.

That was Ariana. She was young, beautiful, and Eddie loved her. But where was she?

She sat down on the old chair and picked up a dusty binder, and she could just make out the words _For Ariana_ in big bright lettered.

She opened up the binder, and wiped the dust from the paper.

The first picture was just of an eight-year-old girl, who looked a lot like Ariana, laying on a bed, looking at the camera. The next one was of the same girl, only with a nine-year-old Eddie sitting with his arm over her shoulder. The next four were of a younger Ariana with smiles on her face. After that there were pictures of her on stage with a microphone, obviously singing, and she looked about eleven-year-old in the pictures, and she appeared ti be signing to a crowd. In the next 10 pictures, she was standing in front of big screens like the ones you saw at the entrance of an award show were celebrities took their pictures. And the rest of them were everyday pictures of her. One with her cheerleading, one with her dancing, several with her just posing and many of them with her laughing.

Patricia came to the last page and read: _For Ariana, my soul mate. -Eddie_

Patricia sat the scrapbook down and picked up two more, swiftly putting them in her bag, and then she came upon something else. It was small and green.

She picked it up. It was a flash drive, labeled 'Sweet Memories.' Patricia put it in her purse and turned off the lamp leaving the old and abandoned room.

* * *

"I have the alcohol!"

Everyone looked up as Joy entered The Cave with three bottles of alcohol. One vodka, one tequila and one gin.

"Hey, hey," Eddie said, "I thought we agreed no alcohol except for beer. Remember what happened last time when everyone got drunk?"  
"Yes and this time, I will be the designated driver," Mara said, pushing away the beer Alfie had offered her.

Eddie smiled at her and looked up when Nina announced, "It is time to play Spin the Bottle!"

"Aren't we a little too old for that, Nina?" Eddie asked, looking at the blonde.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You are, I'm still 18."

Joy and Mara nodded their heads and sat in a circle with everyone else, placing an empty beer bottle in the middle.

"Okay, so, who goes fir-"

Nina didn't get to finish her sentence as Patricia entered the room with a worried look on her face.

"Am I late?"  
"Patricia!" Nina said, smiling the girl. "No, you're right on time. We were just about to play Spin the Bottle."

Patricia scrunch up her nose and sat down. "Really? Spin the Bottle? That's kind of for middle schoolers and I hate that game."  
"I kind of do to, guys," Mara said.

Everyone just looked around at one another until Jerome finally piped up.

"Well, let's let the newest addition of Star Industries decide. Patricia, what do you think we should play."

Patricia thought about it for a moment before saying, "How about a round of Never Have I Ever."

* * *

"Okay, everyone have their drinks?" Joy asked, pouring some vodka into her cup.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Okay, let's get started. Patricia, why don't you start."  
Patricia smiled. She had so much confusion and anger inside of her that she just wanted to yell at everyone and jump out a window. But, she didn't quite know why.

"Okay," Patricia said, putting on a fake smile. "Never have I ever slept with a family member."

Everyone waited for a while before Joy took a sip from her cup. Everyone stared at her.

"Jerome was like family to me," she said quietly.

"Ahh, Joy!" Alfie said, pretending to throw up.

Patricia narrowed her eyes at Eddie and he just looked at her with a dull look.

"Okay," Mara said. "Me next. Never have I ever streaked throughout my neighborhood."

After Mara said that Joy, Alfie, Jerome and even Fabian took a sip from their cups.

"It was a dare," they all said at the same time.

Mara giggled and Joy decided it was her turn.

"Never have I ever. . .dreamed about Justin Bieber and woke up with Beiber Fever."

Everyone laughed before Mara took a sip from her cup.

"I was fifteen!" She exclaimed when everyone stared at her strangley.

"Alright, losers, let's make this interesting," Jerome said, rubbing his hands together. "Never have I ever dressed up for my man or women and ran around my house with them chasing me."

Patricia couldn't fight the smile that came over her face as Alfie and Joy took a sip from their cups.

"It was a one time only thing," Alfie said quickly.

"My turn!" Nina said. "Never have I ever dressed up in Lingerie and covered my teacher's house in toilet paper."

"I remeber that!" Joy shouted. "Holly Mayer's middle school in the eight grade! Mr. Joshua was so mad!"  
Everyone laughed as Joy, Mara and Nina took a sip from their cups.

"Okay, I think I'll mix things up a little. Never have I ever had a Superhero faze and ran around my house in some underwear and a cape shouting, "I am Superman."

Everyone laughed as all the boys except for Fabian drank from their cups.

"Oh, can it," Alfie said harshly.

"Alright, Old Man's turn," Eddie said, rubbing his hands together. "Never have I ever disappeared from from my house and woke up somewhere I hadn't gone to sleep."

Everyone was silent as Patricia, Alfie and Nina took sips from their cups.

"It was weird, but I woke up at my sister's house, so. . ."

Patricia's words made them all laugh.

"Alright, last but not least, Alfred Lewis." Alfie picked up his cup and drained it of all it's contents and said, "Never have I ever fallen for someone I didn't even know."

Everyone watched as Patricia and Eddie drank from their cups, their eyes locking.

"Awkward," Mara said after a long silence.

Patricia looked around at all the people staring at them and her heart stopped, as she threw her empty cup on the ground and ran out of the room.

Eddie looked at all of them and ran after her.

"Patricia!" He yelled. "Patricia!"

He followed the running redhead down the hall and down the secret passageway, all the way out to the back parking lot.

"Patricia wait!"

Patricia stopped and looked at him, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I know that was weird but no one assumed you were talking about me!"  
"_Everyone _assumed I was talking about you!" She yelled back, the tears falling down her face.

The others suddenly appeared outside and watched the scene unfold.

"That was humiliating, Eddie," Patricia said, her tears still falling.

"Patricia, they're my friends, they make weird predictions, we can just-"

"That's not why it was humiliating, Eddie," Patricia said, her voice softening. "It was because I _was_ talking about you."

Everything and everyone was silent as they stared into each other's eyes and their gaze was only stopped when Joy yelled, "Eddie MOVE!"

Eddie looked in front of him just in time to see the headlights of a car coming towards him, and his eyes widened.

Everything in the world stopped, and his entire life flashed before his eyes. He could faintly hear Patricia yell his name, but all he could see was blackness as the force of the car pushed him to the ground and into a deep sleep.

Timing.

It was everything, and one wrong move could change everything.

* * *

**Okay, that was super long, but it was good, right?**

**I know you all probably hate me now and are like, "YOU MONSTER!" But, it's all for the story to progress.**

**In the next chapters, Carly get's her song she's been waiting for, Eddie's mom shows up in America, and Nina reveals the truth about Ariana.**

**Stay tuned, my loves. I'm an unpredictable person.**

**Lots of love -Drmiracle**

**P.S Ariana, of course, looks like Ariana Grande.**


End file.
